Unreal Travel Book 1
by SSBN64
Summary: This is a self insert story. If you don't like this genre please do not read. This is about a young man who is selected for a great experiment. Will he be able to survive the challenges that will be thrown at him. Only time will tell...


UNREAL TRAVELS

BOOK I: Ranma Universe

By SSBN64

Disclaimer: none of the characters/places/etc are owned by me except myself. HEH anyway lets start!

Any way if it seems that i forgot something please let me know. I'm still kinda of new to this fanfiction business. Reviews would be much appreciated. This is a self insert fanfic. Please bear with my mistakes. Oh If you are wondering on how to pronounce the main character's name(Rai-du). I know it might seem weird. Hey its my middle name.

THIS means thought mostly only for the main character..

**This is the narrator's speech**

"Quotes denote speech"

POW- THIS REPRESENTS SOUND EFFECTS

Chapter 1: Arrival In the World of Ranma

**In a house on the planet Earth a young man who is 22 years old was thinking. He seems like your everyday type of person, but he had a secret he liked Anime and Manga. If his folks found out they would say he is acting like a child. His recent conquest was a manga series called Ranma. The young mans name is Rayudu. Fortunately or Unfortunately his life will change this day. **

**In orbit around the plant was a strange phenomenon appeared. A small rip formed and a space fearing vessel emerged. It seems to have the ability to cross dimensions. The ship seemed almost mechanical in nature with its precise movements. A unearthly pale blue beam emerged from the ship and began scanning the planet. What was the "Traveler" searching for? It seems that the beam died down and bright white light shone on the visitors target. Back at the house of Rayudu, where the intrepid hero is sleeping. This is the beginning of our tale...**

Man this sucks! Ranma had the worst cliffhanger ending ever! I suddenly start to feel groggy. I slowly move my body to my bed. One at my destination I flop into bed. My eyes close and I drift off into dream land. In my dream I was in a white room that had a remote like object in the center. I move towards the object. Upon reaching it, I notice a note attached to it. The note reads, "To Test Subject #1. You have been selected out of all of your kind for the possibilities the you can create. The device you are looking at is a dimensional transporter. It will go to any dimension that can exist as long as you have an idea or a memory that will help in locating it. This is our first working model. To activate the transport. Please keep your destination in mind and press the button. Be warned that the device has a cloaking ability and you will be the only one to know it exists. It also has other features that you will get to know. The limit to this device is that it takes time to recharge. You do not need to use it when its fully recharged. It is up to you when you make the next jump. We will be keeping tabs on you to see how our experiment with our first working transporter works., but we will not interfere. Its up to you test subject #1 to solve your own problems. If you decide to decline this offer. Place the device back in the center of the room and say the words I DECLINE. Otherwise make your first choice and start this great experiment!" Great Experiment?! Test Subject? So I reach to the so called transported and decide that my fist place of my choosing would be the Ranma universe! I thought that I could make a difference and show Ranma what friendship really was. Then I press the button and a door like portal appeared and I stepped through. POP!

Suddenly I found myself falling down. I should not have looked down! "OH SHIT! WAHHH THATS A BIG DROP!!" The portal appears above a very shady looking shack about a floor above it when I dropped through. This is going to hurt! WAMP! My body landed on a pile of hay outside the house that cushioned my landing. I open my eyes and recognize the area I'm in. Oh Crud this is Jusenkyo! Better not fall into any pools need to find the guide! "OUCH THAT HURTS!" I rub my forehead and find some blood on my hands. Next I check my pockets and find a wallet with my id and money in it. Wow there is a credit card and bunch of 100 notes. No idea how much is there. I put the wallet back and I look around for the guide. "Hello honored customer you here to view the pools of sorrow?" a mysterious voice says. I turn to the voice. "Holy crap! You scared me...wait aren't you the guide?" The guide was dressed as I thought he would be. The guide asked me some basic questions and took me inside his home to clean and put a band aid around my wound. "So honored customer, why are you at the pools of sorrow?" "I'm here because I got a lead. I'm trying to find a two people, Genma and Ranma Saotome." "I'm sorry sir but I did not have any visitors by that name." While we were chatting, the objects of our conversation arrived at Jusenkyo.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2...


End file.
